Will You Go With Me?
by obliviousworlds
Summary: It's Sam's first day of Pre-school! But Dean should have probably mentioned that he'd be going alone...Dean/8 Sam/4. oneshot! -seriously upset-Sammy.


Dean tightens his grip on Sam's hand as the both of them walk into the elementary school where Dean is currently going to school. It's Sam's first day of pre-school and the fact that dad couldn't walk in with the both of them has Dean pretty nervous.

Dean had made sure when he got Sam up that morning to keep a positive attitude about what was to come, and Sam fell in with it. He was happy at breakfast as dad put pancakes on his plate and told him about what a big boy he was becoming and that just made his face light up.

In the car, Sam made sure to ask Dean where they were going about a million times and Dean gave him the same answer everytime. "Your going to school with me, Sammy."

He probably should have mentioned that he would exactly be with him all day though.

Dean glances up at the room number on the door and sighs. This is where Sam is supposed to go. He kneels down in front of his little brother and puts his hands on his shoulders. "Give me a hug kiddo."

Sam's little mouth drops and tears instantly fill his eyes. "You comin' wif me?" He asks upset.

Dean swallows nervously. This is why dad should have came in. He would have been better at dealing with this because Dean can't stand to see crying. No matter what the situation is.

The door opens and two young women smiles down at the both of them. Dean can hear the other kids playing around in the classroom from the hallway.

"Hi guys. I'm Mrs. Smith and this is my assistant Ms. Kelley." She says still smiling.

_It's way to early for this. _ Dean thinks and he sighs again. "This is Sam. I'm his brother, Dean."

Mrs. Smith nods and turns her gaze towards Sam. "Hi sweetie, you wanna come in and meet your classmates?"

Sam shakes his head and burrows his face in Dean's chest and Dean can feel him starting to cry. He bites his lip and stands back up but that just makes Sam even more upset.

"you go wif me Dean." Sam cries and clings to him.

"I'll take you in okay?" Dean says and takes his little brothers hand again. Mrs. Smith smiles sadly at the two of them before letting them both inside.

Kids are scattered around playing and laughing and having a good time, but that doesn't make Sam feel any better. He'd be fine if Dean could stay with him, he's never been that far away from him before and he certainly didn't want to go a whole day without seeing him.

"Look Sammy." Dean says and kneels down on the carpet and picks up a toy truck and hands it to his brother. Sam sniffs and sits down next to him and takes it and starts playing with it.

_thatta boy._ After a few minutes, Dean slowly stands up and starts walking backwards while keeping a good eye on Sam to make sure he doesn't look back.

But he does.

"Dean." Sam cries and holds his arms out. Dean notices Ms. Kelley going and sitting down next to his brother and trying to calm him down.

"It's okay Sam. he'll be back later." She tries telling him, but Sam isn't buying it.

Dean swallows and thinks about what his dad told him before he dropped them off. _"If he cries for you, just walk away. I know it'll be hard Dean, but he'll be fine." _

So that's what Dean does. He walks out of the classroom despite Sam crying for him to come back.

"He'll be fine." Mrs. Smith is telling him out in the hallway. She's still smiling which makes Dean feel a little better about himself.

"Okay." He says and nods.

"You can stay for a few minutes and peek through the glass if you want. I know your over protective." She adds and glances behind her.

"Thanks." He says and sighs.

When she goes back inside, Dean peeks through the glass window next to the door and stays low so Sam doesn't see him and sighs of relief when he see's Sam has stopped crying and is actually playing with one of the kids. He's even _smiling._

After about a minute, he stands back up and starts walking to his own classroom feeling a lot better. He doesn't know if Sam going to school as well will ever be easy. But this will do for now.

* * *

_The End._


End file.
